


Радиомолчание лечит

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it к доребутному канону, потому что кто-то должен был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радиомолчание лечит

На Дэмиана обратил внимание Тим. Он уже собирался заканчивать патрулирование своего участка города, когда заметил, что с Башни Уэйна что-то свисает. Тим расправил плащ, поймал подходящий поток воздуха и плавно скользнул на небоскрёб по соседству. Достал бинокль, направил его на болтающуюся на верёвке фигурку и немного приблизил.  
Цвета боливийского флага и сердито скрещённые на груди руки выдавали в висящем человеке Робина, и в этом было что-то потрясающее и поразительное, причём и в хорошем, и в плохом смысле сразу.  
Стоило Тиму спрятать бинокль в один из бездонных карманов пояса, как в ухе раздалось шипение, а следом за ним голос Дика.  
― Эй, Красный Робин! ― с удивительным энтузиазмом для такого раннего утра заговорил он. ― Ты, случайно, не собираешься в ближайшее время побывать где-то в районе Башни Уэйна?  
― Совершенно случайно я прямо сейчас там. А что, всемогущему Робину не по силам забраться по верёвке наверх? ― Тим даже позволил себе хмыкнуть, потому что каждый раз, когда Дэмиан попадал впросак, что-то внутри него ликовало.  
― Э... Ты его видишь, да? ― Дик как-то разочарованно цокнул языком. ― В общем, я ещё Бэтгёрл позвал, подумал, вместе вы лучше с ним справитесь.  
― Что это, тимбилдинг? ― Тим вздохнул и достал тросомет. ― Это ты Робина подвесил как раз с той стороны, где нет ни одной рамы, а стекло ещё мокрое после дождя?  
― Э-э-э, нет. А что, так можно? ― Дик замялся. ― Робин просто сразу ко мне обратился, помнишь, ему же никто другой не нравится.  
― Бэтмен бы так и сделал. И ты об этом прекрасно знаешь, ― удручённо вздохнул Тим. Он увидел Стефани, перескакивающую на крышу Башни Уэйна, и последовал за ней.  
― Если не ты, тогда кто его так подвесил? ― Тим мягко уткнулся подошвами в стекло верхнего этажа, пружинисто оттолкнулся и за пару шагов вскарабкался на крышу.  
― Понятия не имею, веришь? ― Дик даже захмыкал так, будто начал отрицательно качать головой. ― Он отказывается говорить.  
― Потрясающе, ― Тим закатил глаза. Стефани уже спешила к тому куску арматуры, к которому был привязан канат, на котором болтался Дэмиан. Завидев приближающегося к ней Тима, Бэтгёрл вскинулась и шутливо приставила ко лбу два пальца, будто честь отдавала.  
― Привет, мрачный крепыш! ― она резко отвела руку, потом перегнулась через край крыши и крикнула: ― Эй, парниша! Есть чо?  
Пока Дэмиан огрызался и брыкался в ответ на её замечания, старательно раскачивая верёвку, Тим присел рядом с торчащей из крыши арматурой и внимательно осмотрел канат, оказавшийся и не канатом вовсе, а куском длинного кожаного плетёного шнура. Куска кнута, иными словами.  
― Ого, ― он скосил взгляд на Стефани, присевшую у края крыши и держащуюся за кнут. ― Слушай, его Женщина-Кошка привязана.  
― Надо же, ― Стефани попыталась подтянуть Дэмиана повыше. ― А она часто так делает? Со всем Робинами мужского пола, если ты понимаешь, о чём...  
― Прекрати мучить кнут, ― Тим нахмурился, хотя в своём-то костюме он всегда казался хмурым и мрачным. ― Сейчас я тебе помогу, вместе его вытащим, только... ― он запнулся и не договорил, потому что заметил торчащий из узла кусок мятой бумаги. Он осторожно потянул за него, вытаскивая из кожаного плена, и расправил на коленке.  
― Она и записку оставила! ― выкрикнул он. Стефани, наконец-то, отпустила кнут и уселась на крышу рядом.  
Почерк у Селины был ровный, но размашистый. Слов в записке, правда, было не очень много. Она только вывела на бумаге аккуратное «Так бывает, когда кого-то зовут “блудницей”».  
― Он что, думал, что она не поймёт, как он её назвал? ― подозрительно сощурилась Стефани. Тим закатил глаза и слегка склонил голову набок, будто спрашивая у Стефани: «Серьёзно? Ты так думаешь?».  
― Нужно спросить его, почему он её так назвал, ― заметил он. Стефани шумно вздохнула, снова подползла к краю крыши и перегнулась через край.  
― Эй, парниша! ― выкрикнула она. ― Ты серьёзно назвал Женщину-Кошку «блудницей»?  
Тиму было плохо слышно, что именно ответил Дэмиан, но это, кажется, было подозрительно похоже на «да».  
― Вот засранец, ― Стефани выпрямилась, садясь обратно на крышу. ― Как у него язык повернулся?  
― Семья у него такая, ― Тим поджал губы. ― И его дед, и уж тем более его мать, все в лучшем случае считают Женщину-Кошку просто «блудницей».  
― Эта семейка, ― Стефани устало потёрла переносицу. ― Как они вообще...  
― Они ошибаются, но они слишком твердолобые. А этот маленький засранец вроде как берёт пример с Дика и Брюса, и пытается измениться? ― Тим развёл руками. ― Я считаю, пусть висит здесь до посинения. Или пока Дик не сжалится.  
― Нет, мы не можем его так оставить, ― Стефани неуверенно поморщилась. ― С другой стороны... Он это заслужил.  
― Ладно, ― Тим вздохнул. ― Мы его снимем. Но домой пусть добирается сам. Полезет к Женщине-Кошке — заслуженно получит от неё пиздюлей ещё раз.  
Стефани резко обернулась и вдруг рассмеялась.  
― Что смешного? ― Тим подполз к ней и тоже склонился через край.  
― Да ничего такого. Просто ты сказал «пиздюли», ― Стефани хихикнула ещё раз, и они вместе взялись за кнут.  
― Стефани Браун, ― едва слышно (хотя Стефани его наверняка прекрасно расслышала). ― Двадцать годиков.

Дэмиана они вытащили в полной тишине. Стефани отвязала кнут от его ноги, засунула ему за шиворот записку и посмотрела на Тима. С Дэмианом они даже прощаться не стали, просто развернулись и разбежались в разные стороны, по домам, предоставив Робину возможность самому разбираться, что с ним не так. Слушок, правда, всё равно пошёл. Дэмиану просто повезло, что Брюса не было на Земле в тот момент.  
Стефани рассказала Кассандре и Барбаре, а Тим — Джейсону. Кто-то из них донёс о случившемся и до Дика, но старший Робин то ли не до конца разобрался в произошедшем, то ли не нашёл подходящих слов, чтобы объяснить Дэмиану, в чём тот был не прав.  
Дик, впрочем, поделился своим затруднением с Альфредом, и дворецкий попытался достучаться до младшего Уэйна, но даже это было тщетно. Так что в многообразной и разношёрстной семье Уэйнов воцарилось тяжёлое молчание.  
Слушок расходился и дальше, и вот уже Дэмиану отвешивала подзатыльники Охотница, злодеи воротили от него нос, отказываясь вступать с ним в конфронтацию, а Титаны всех возрастов и видов даже не предпринимали попыток здороваться. Дэмиан, в общем-то, к одиночеству привык, но никогда оно не было таким неестественным и, похоже, неприятным.

Он выдержал ровно месяц. Брюс всё ещё не вернулся, так что некому было навести порядок в семье. Виноватое молчание Дика достало не только Дэмиана, Тим не разговаривал бы с младшим Робином ещё примерно вечность и пару лет сверху, Стефани злилась на него за всё женское население города сразу, Барбара и так не сильно его любила, Кассандра никогда не отличалась разговорчивостью, а Джейсон не так часто с ним виделся.  
Джейсон, правда, в последнее время часто виделся с Тимом. Сойдясь в ощущении себя лишними, они порой встречались, обмениваясь последними новостями, выпивая утренний кофе с тостами и расходились кто куда. Джейсон — досыпать. А Тим — на работу.  
Но через месяц напряжённого молчания их гармоничный покой, долго и тщательно выстраиваемую идиллию обмазывания хлеба маслом и помола кофе в ручной кофемолке, нарушил Дэмиан. Он влез в дом Тима через окно, сел на подоконник и презрительно сощурился.  
― Дрейк, ― холодно процедил он. У Тима по спине бы пробежали мурашки, если бы он видел Дэмиана впервые. Тим, однако, только провернул несколько раз ручку кофемолки и посмотрел на Джейсона, нарезающего хлеб аккуратными ломтиками.  
― Ты слышишь какой-то странный писк, будто муха летает? ― Джейсон вскинул голову и покрутил ножом в воздухе. Эту шутку повторяли в этом месяцем несколько сотен раз (если не чаще) ― каждый раз, когда Дэмиан пытался с кем-то заговорить.  
― Тебе кажется, ― отозвался Тим. Дэмиан прокашлялся и процедил ещё раз:  
― Дрейк, ― он вложил в это столько ненависти, злости и обиды, что Тиму захотелось говорить с ним ещё меньше. Потом Робин, похоже, по лицу Тима понял, что выбрал неправильный подход, тяжело вздохнул и добавил уже спокойнее: ― _Пожалуйста_.  
― Ну, допустим, ― Тим крутанул ручку кофемолки ещё раз. ― Говори.  
― И тебе привет, малец, ― встрял Джейсон, нависая над тостером с кусочками хлеба.  
― Что вы с Браун всем наговорили? ― Дэмиан скрестил руки на груди и нахохлился. ― Что вы сделали, какого чёрта я снова главный враг семьи?  
― Ничего особенного я не рассказал, ― Тим высыпал кофе из кофемолки в френч-пресс и пошёл за кипятком и таймером. ― Только что ты назвал Женщину-Кошку блудницей.  
― Не круто, чувак, ― Джейсон покачал головой, запустил тостер и сел за стол напротив Дэмиана. ― Для начала, ты ещё маленький, чтобы так кого-то называть.  
― Ты мне тут супер-семейку не изображай, ― огрызнулся Дэмиан. ― Я назвал её именем, которое ей подходит.  
― Ты назвал её шлюхой. Что неверно, во-первых, и неприлично, во-вторых, ― Тим вернулся с чайником. ― Странно, что Дик не смог объяснить тебе, что если женщину незаслуженно назвать шлюхой, можно огрести.  
― Но она действительно блудница, ― прошипел Дэмиан. ― Она живёт в Ист-Энде. Она там работала. И наверняка всё ещё работает.  
― А ты думаешь, как тебя мама научила, ― Джейсон покачал головой и фыркнул. ― Ты так кичишься тем, что самостоятельный и выбрал Брюса вместо Талии, а даже не можешь понять, что называешь Селину блудницей только потому что твой отец предпочёл её твоей матери, ― он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Дэмиану.  
― Джейсон Тодд, семейный психолог, ― прокомментировал Тим. ― Не в этом дело. Ты маленький...  
― Я не маленький. Мне тринадцать, ― Дэмиан, всё ещё сидя на подоконнике, пнул ближайший стул.  
― Да, ведь пинать стулья от злости и обиды — это так по-взрослому, ― скептично заметил Тим. Он запустил таймер, залил кофе кипятком и накрыл крышкой.  
― Объясни. Я просто говорю то, что думаю, ― Дэмиан закатил глаза. ― Разве это плохо?  
― Это хорошо, конечно, но не всегда, ― Тим задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. ― Если я назову тебя маленьким пиздюком, тебе будет приятно? ― он на всякий случай сделал шаг в сторону и встал у Джейсона за спиной.  
Джейсон вдруг прыснул, а потом заржал вголос.  
― Ты сказал «пиздюк»! Господи, ты правда это сказал!  
Тим обречённо вздохнул.  
― Джейсон Тодд. Двадцать три годика.  
― Это низко, Дрейк, ты ко мне предвзят! ― Дэмиан сощурился, метнулся было к ним, но остановился, опершись руками о стол как раз напротив Джейсона. ― Ты не можешь так меня называть.  
― Почему? Потому что это неправда, потому что тебе не нравится знать, что я думаю, или ещё что-то? ― Тим вскинул брови.  
― Мне нравится идея честных кличек, ― вдруг заметил Джейсон. У них за спиной щёлкнул тостер, выплёвывая поджаренный хлеб. ― Я буду называть Дика Нейлоновым убийцей, тебя, Тим — лейтенантом Споком, а тебя, Дэмиан, я буду называть выблядком.  
― Ты только что сравнил Дика с Тедом Банди, ― удивлённо протянул Тим и поморщился. Пропищал таймер, и Тим начал неторопливо опускать поршень.  
― Ну да. Он красивый, улыбается и его объятия так же смертельно опасны, как объятия кобры, ― Джейсон поднялся и пошёл за тостами. ― Так что, Дэмиан, можно я буду называть тебя выблядком? Ты же рождён вне брака, вот...  
― Ты что, пытаешься сказать что-то плохое о моей матери? ― Дэмиан сощурился и подался вперёд ещё немного.  
― Я много чего могу сказать о твоей матери, ― Джейсон облизнул обоженные пальцы и сунул в тостер ещё пару кусков хлеба. ― Хочешь послушать, или до тебя постепенно начинает доходить?  
― Но Селина Кайл _действительно_ блудница, ― сказал Дэмиан, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово.  
Тим обречено вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая, что сохранять спокойствие ему не просто.  
― Нет, не блудница. Ты предвзят. Она тебе не нравится. А ещё ты мелкий, и не следишь за языком. В принципе, ты можешь продолжать в том же духе, просто в следующий раз, когда она тебя где-нибудь подвесит, тебе никто не будет помогать.  
― Отец ей задаст трёпку, если она так сделает, ― неуверенно протянул Дэмиан. Джейсон тихо засмеялся в кулак, а потом покачал головой.  
― Он её любит. Тебе обидно, что он любит её, а не твою мать, и тебя легко понять, но у вас достаточно поводов друг на друга обижаться и без участия Селины Кайл. И он не задаст ей трёпку, если узнает, почему она так поступила, кстати, ― он вздрогнул, услышав, как резко щёлкнул тостер, и снова ушёл доставать из него горячий хлеб.  
― Серьёзно, Дэмиан. Ты ревнуешь. Это очевидно для всех, кроме тебя, ― Тим встал и достал из шкафчика три чашки. Джейсон сунул в тостер ещё хлеба и вытащил откуда-то джем из гонобобеля.  
― Я не буду перед ней извиняться, ― буркнул Дэмиан. Джейсон обошёл стол и усадил мальчишку на стул. Тим щедро плеснул в чашку чёрного кофе и поставил его перед младшим Робином. ― Не буду, ― повторил Дэмиан.  
― Тебе нужно научиться идти на уступки, ― Тим вздохнул. ― И извиняться. Даже Брюс это иногда делает, ну, по крайней мере когда речь идёт о Селине.  
Джейсон намазал тост джемом и протянул Дэмиану:  
― Давай, малец. Просто прими факт того, что, даже полюбив другую женщину, твой отец тебя не бросит, ― он подмигнул. Дэмиан скривил губы и закатил глаза, но тост всё же взял.

А через неделю прошёл слушок, что перед Селиной он всё-таки извинился.


End file.
